Covering Up Mistakes
by TakemylovedowntoVioletHill
Summary: A rum riddled night between Jack and Elizabeth left her with twins, Jasper and Amythest. With the ten year mark approaching fast, she hands them off to their father so Will will never know. The siblings are then left to understand their purpose.
1. Taken

_I opened my eyes to find myself in the arms of a strange man, he smelled of sour bitter things and smoke. His hands were gritty and calloused. I squirmed gently, half asleep. "Lemme go." I protested weakly he looked down at me for a moment. His eyes were very dark with purple rings underneath them, hinting at many sleepless nights. _

"_Hush now," he whispered. _

"_Where's Jasp? Where's mum?" I demanded, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Fear was kicking in; I knew not where I was going. _

"_I said shut yer mouth." He said harshly. I fell silent, but turned my head to observe my surroundings. We were outside, the stars were being replaced by the rising sun. The strange man was walking down the steps to the beach, the cliff that my house rested on was behind us. _

_A woman I recognized as my mother was up ahead, my brother grasped in her arms. This soothed me a little; at least I wasn't being stolen like all those stories of pirates stealing small children in the night went along. _

_I inspected the man further, his clothes were dirty and tattered, he had on a three cornered hat and his hair was matted into well-cared for dreadlocks. _

"Oi!" I heard that familiar antagonistic voice. I turned my head and glared at my brother, perched in the ropes like a lanky, sun-tanned monkey. "Breakfast time sis." He said.

"Give me a few minutes," I replied. He shrugged, dropping his bare feet onto the well-scrubbed deck.

"More for me." He said, turning and ducking below into the belly of the ship. I turned my attention back to the sea and watched the water lap up against the side of the Pearl. It was a cool, clean day and I was admiring the way the sun made the ocean glitter like liquid sapphires.

I had been living on this ship for nine years and I was growing weary of it. The pirate lifestyle had grown boring. I thought idly of my mother, tucked away in her little cottage with my half-brother. The way she had given Jasper and I away to our father without a moment's hesitation.

Us, the bastard pirate children, but our older sibling was given an education and the finer things. He would never know of a life at sea, I remembered even how Will had made a fuss over getting in the water. He hated the ocean with a passion, he would never accompany Jasper and I to the beach when we were little, preferring to stay in the cabin and read his stupid books.

I pushed myself off the edge of the ship and ducked below deck, following the sounds of the crew into the dining area. My father was positioned at the head of the table, munching on an apple. He looked up and me and raised an eyebrow. I nodded my head respectfully.

"Captain,"

"Miss Sparrow," he replied, a smile twitching below his mustache. Jasper was stuffing his face with bacon and he looked up at me, a piece of pig fat hanging from his mouth.

"Hullo Amythest." He said dutifully, bowing his head again to overindulge.

Mister Gibbs put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "Take a seat won't ya?" he asked. I nodded and took a spot away from the table, but not before plucking a pear from the fruit basket.

"_Mum, don't go!" Jasper cried reaching for her as the strange man struggled to keep him seated in the boat. Our mother smiled at us as she stepped forward to kiss her son on the cheek._

"_I have to love." She said. "You need to stay with your father for now sweetie, we'll see each other again I promise." I looked, dumfounded, at the man who was seated behind us. He met my eyes apologetically. _

"You're_ our dad?" I asked. He shrugged._

"_More or less." He replied. My mother then turned to me._

"_Amy, you need to keep watch out for your brother and Jasper keep your sister out of trouble." I nodded, tearfully, embracing her and burying my face into her neck. I spotted Will standing on the beach a ways away, watching this exchange with interest. _

"_Why does Will get to stay!" Jasper accused, pointing a malicious finger at the ten year-old. The boy narrowed his eyes._

"_Because I'm not a problem!" he called back. Jasper spat in his direction and my mother looked pained but didn't defend us at all. _

"_Sit back on the bench my dear." She said gently. Jasper did as he was told, glaring fiercely at his sibling on the beach. Then she pushed the boat out into the water and the man began to row._

_My brother and I sat, frozen as we watched my mother grow smaller. "I love you both!" she yelled out across the sea so we would hear. Will walked forward and stood by our mother, and I swore I saw a pronounced smirk on his face._

_I turned the other way to face the stranger who was rowing us out towards the big ship in the distance. He looked at me for a long time before speaking._

"_Erm, you can call me Jack." He said. _

"_I'm Amythest," I replied shyly. He nodded and I squinted against the rising sun. "Is that where we're going?" I asked, pointing to the looming boat on the water. Jack nodded._

"_That's the Black Pearl, my ship. I'm captain of it. You'll be staying there with me." The apparent captain said. _

_Jasper turned now and frowned at the man. "You're not our dad, why is mum lying to us? I've seen pictures of our dad." He said. Jack looked uncomfortable and did not respond. _

Marty looked at me from his spot at the table. "You don't look so good Amy, is somethin' wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and took another large bite of my pear.

"No, nothing's wrong." I replied. He nodded, popping a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. Jasper now turned in his seat and gave me the _that's bullshit and you know it_ look. I frowned at him and he shrugged and went back to his meal.

"_That's your brother's dad." Jack said to him after a while. "You have different dads but the same mum if that makes any sense." _

_Jasper shook his head. "You're lying. My dad is a sea trader and he's gonna come an' find us." I nodded in agreement._

_The captain sighed. "If you say so mates, if you say so…" _


	2. Sibling Rivalry

My sister was always so cryptic, I hated it. Why was it so hard just to say 'I'm upset' or 'I'm mad'? I watched her get up and leave the dining area to go above again. I shot my father a look and he shrugged.

"Let 'er be. She's restless." He murmured.

"Restless?" I asked, he nodded.

"She doesn't wan' teh be 'ere. It's okay, we're making port in a few hours anyway, she'll get to wander about and soothe the nerves." Gibbs cut in. I nodded, popping the last bit of bacon into my mouth. Nine years Amy and I had been aboard the Pearl, and not one thing had changed. I picked my plate up and threw it in the tub, splashing water all over Cotton, who glared at me. His parrot managed a few swear words my direction as I left to head up to check the compass.

My sister had never quite adjusted to life at sea. Her peace of mind appeared to have been left on that beach by our mother's cottage, but I had taken to it like a fish to water. Dad said it was in my blood and one day I would be just like him, making a dishonest living on the ocean. Amy had scolded my dreams and aspirations of being a pirate.

"It's a filthy lifestyle." She had hissed. I loved it all; I thrived in the salty air and despised being stuck on land for more than a few hours.

I stuck my head above the galley and saw Amy still at the bow, her black hair tied into a bun and blouse blowing in the wind. She was ridiculous; I rolled my eyes and climbed onto the deck, making my way to the other side of the ship to inspect the map and compass.

We were headed north, exactly the direction needed. I crouched on the railing, catching some of the sea spray and relishing the feel. Dad hadn't told me where we going and I was wondering what could possibly be this far out of the way; we had sailed out of our normal range.

A stray rope was swinging a ways away and I jumped on it and began to climb up to the crow's nest. My muscles struggled but I managed to pull myself up the forty feet to the mast then up a bit more to the little area currently inhabited by Jack the monkey.

"Jasper!" a shout reached me faintly. I looked down to see my sister. "Stop acting like a bloody five year old before you get yourself killed!"

"You're just mad 'cause you can't do it!" I shouted back in response. Shouted some choice words my direction and I laughed.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"That you're still not ever going to be able to climb up here!" I yelled. She put her hands on her hips and began to ascend, her method wasn't as risky as mine but before long she was sitting on the cross section of the mast, her legs dangling over the edge, bumping the sail with her boots.

"You forget that I have been on the exact same ship as you for the majority of our lives stupid." She said, sticking her tongue out at me. I grinned at her and nudged her arm playfully.

"Eh, I'm still a better pirate." I teased.

"In your dreams, I just refuse to stoop to the level of a pirate." She scoffed. I laughed, a big hearty laugh, throwing my head back in the wind.

"It's unavoidable Amy!" I stated. "You're half pirate! Embrace it and maybe you won't look so out of place." She crossed her arms and glaring at me.

"I don't look out of place!" she exclaimed. This was only half true; she held the looks of a pirate, her suntanned skin, tattered clothes, and our dad's features. But it was way she carried herself, like she belonged in a university in London. The mindset of a tourist, as Gibbs had once said.

"Whatever you say." I murmured. There was silence for a bit as we both watched the horizon line, feeling the sun on our backs.

I stroked the bit of facial hair that had been accumulating on my face. I had looked at myself in the mirror and decided it made me look older, so I would keep it for a bit. The only thing I couldn't bear were dreadlocks, so every three weeks I took a razor blade to my hair and kept it shaggy, but not short. Amy usually braided her hair, hating dreadlocks even more than me ("filthy rat tails" as she had put it once) and every week would haul up buckets of salt water and boil it until it was pure water and bathe in it, washing her hair with a bit of tallow she would purchase at port.

"Do you think mum thinks of us often?" my sister said, breaking my thought process. I looked at her, searching her face.

"Where did that come from?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I dunno, I just wonder whether or not she's thinking of us, Will's nineteen by now. Next year his dad should be visiting. He should be out of the house… do you think she misses us?" I closed my eyes. My mother flitted through my mind ever now and then but Amythest dwelled on it almost every day.

"I don't know Amy," I said, swinging my feet to and fro.

"Do you even care about her?" she pressed.

"Why should I?" I responded. "She never cared about us, we were a mistake; don't you see Amy? She never wanted us, she never loved us. Will was her child; we were hiccups in her plans. A judgment lapse on her part." This brought another wave of silence, but a strained one.

"Hey!" we looked down to see dad calling to us. "Jasper! We need your hands boy! Amy! We require a navigator. C'mon you lot, all hands on deck!"

"Aye Captain!" Amy responded immediately, I noticed she never called him dad, only captain.

I turned to her with a smirk. "Hey, I'll race you to the bottom." I challenged. She narrowed her eyes and smiled as well.

"Deal."

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded. "Go!"

I took out my knife and dug it into the sail, leaning forward so it ripped it down, allowing me to fall at a controlled rate. I'd only done this once before and I prayed that the wind wouldn't shift the sail so my knife slid out and I fell to the deck.

My sister gave a cry of protest but I kept on going, the wind whipping past me. Eventually I reached the end of the sail and my knife had nothing left to cut and I was falling. I gave a cry of surprise and then a gasp as my back hit the wood.

I closed my eyes as I struggled to fill my lungs with air again.

"Jasper!" I heard shouts and voices. "Goddammit boy!" I recognized this one as my father and I opened my eyes slightly to see the angry face of the captain.

"Hey," I croaked. A ways a way I saw my sister touch down onto the deck, clutching a rope. She was frowning at me, her eyes wide with concern.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs demanded. I nodded weakly.

"I think so." I said. My dad reached a hand out and slapped me across the face before extending a hand to help me up. I steadied myself on his shoulder before he turned to me with narrowed eyes.

"You almost killed yourself, tore our sail so it can't be used again, and now that you have that bloody facial hair you think you're just the best thing this side of Tortuga!" he roared. I rubbed the back of my neck, embarrassment creeping over me. My knife was stuck in the deck a few feet away and I watched Amy go and pull it out to hand back to me.

Our father shook his head, gripping my shoulders and shaking me once. "You'll be the death of me boy!" he stated, almost proudly. Then he began to laugh, a hearty laugh that made me smile. "Remind me of meself. Ha!" he wheezed.

I looked down at the ground as I was directed to help take down the damaged sail. Amy was perched on the railing, shaking her head at me with a smile on her face.

"You're an idiot."

"Takes one to know one." I countered. She giggled at me and fixed her hazel eyes on me and shrugged.

"If you say so brother." She sighed.


	3. Semiprecious

"_Don't think, just feel." Jack's harsh whisper sounded in my ear. I nodded and felt him kiss me fiercely. Will was off, the baby was asleep and the captain Sparrow had dropped by mysteriously to say hello. _

"_Jack," I said breathlessly. "We shouldn't… Will… he would be furious." I babbled._

"_Hush now, have another drink of rum love." He murmured gently. I obeyed and felt my vision blur slightly as I struggled to hold the bottle to my lips. He helped my tipping it back so the liquid flowed into my mouth. _

I sat on the beach, frowning at the water lapping the shore. It'd been nine years, nine years of me being away from them. I felt like I some form of maternal feeling would be in order towards the two but none came. I didn't love them as I loved my son I had with Will. Probably because they shared the same blood as Jack, I didn't know.

Absentmindedly I clutched a fistful of sand and crushed it in between my fingers. It was soft as flour, I relished the feel.

To be honest, sometimes I would forget about them. They weren't mine, they barely resembled me; the twins were one hundred percent Jack Sparrow. His tanned skin; his hair, his eyes, even the cocky smirk I so vividly recalled.

"_Easy now miss, almost there, one more push." The midwife's voice reached me through my haze of pain. I cried out again. Little Will was watching the whole scenario, eyes wide. His four year old mind couldn't rap around what was happening. _

_Agony came in waves as the instinct to push came again. I began and sank into the bed with relief as I heard a newborn's scream. The midwife's red face was beaming. "It's a little boy! You 'ave a son Elizabeth!" _

_I didn't smile back; I glared at the bloody little wriggling mass being hastily swaddled in cloth. There was rapid movement in the next room and Jack came waltzing in, his face anxious. "She's alright?" he asked the midwife. "You're alright Elizabeth?" I nodded, turning my eye to the father of the problem. _

"_What would you like to name your son ma'am?" the red faced woman asked. I recalled once I had had a cousin named Jasper, he had been as much as a pain to me as this child was to deliver. _

"_Jasper." I stated coldly. Jack nodded and turned to his child, reaching out hesitantly for it._

"_May I?" the woman handed him his son and the captain looked at it. "Hello mate, I suppose I should introduce myself eh? I'm Jack, Jack Sparrow, and you're Jasper, Jasper Sparrow." He smiled to the newborn. _

_Pain erupted again and I screeched, caught off guard. The midwife jumped and turned to look at me with surprised eyes. "T-there's another one!" _

_I groaned and felt tears of anger and fury rush to my eyes. "Another one!" I moaned to the ceiling._

I stood, dusting off my dress for any loose bits of sand that had nestled in between the folds of satin. My husband would be coming to visit me in a few months' time, I eagerly anticipated his arrival. Everything made sense when I was with him.

Turning away from the beach I began the walk up to the cottage, taking deep gulps of the briny air. The wind whipped at my braid and I strode faster, eagerly seeking the refuge of my home.

Will was sitting on the steps outside, staring at the setting sun. I gave him a puzzled look before sitting down next to him.

"What's wrong my dear?" I asked. He shrugged, narrowing his eyes at the sky.

"I dunno, I've been thinking a lot mum." He murmured.

"Thinking about what sweetheart?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he said, turning his face to me. "I don't want to be stuck here. I hired a boat to take me away; I'm going to go study at a university."

I stared at him for a long time, dumbfounded. "William-"

"There's nothing left for me in this place, I have no father, no future, and no money. I need to go out and get married, get rich."

I shook my head. "At least wait until your father comes, let him see you before you disappear." I begged. He looked at me coldly.

"I can't." he said, before standing up and going inside.

"_Take them Jack." I said, sitting in my bed. The two newborns were snoozing in the bed next to me. Amythest and Jasper, two semiprecious stones, because they were semiprecious. I could never love them as I loved my real son. _

_He sat in a chair, a bottle of rum in his hand. "I can't love." He said flatly. "A pirate ship is no place for two babies." _

"_If you don't take them I shall do something terribly desperate." I said, frenzied. "I don't want them, what happens when William comes back and sees them? He'll hate me; I refuse to lose him due to one bad choice on my part. They're not mine." _

"_Elizabeth, you're their mother. You can't deny them a family. They'll be happy here, they have a family. Tell them that Will Turner is their father. Raise them, and then turn them loose to a shipping company when they come of age." The captain said, taking another swig of alcohol. _

_I shook my head, gazing with disdain at the children. A little brown haired head appeared in my doorway. "Mum?"_

_I snapped attention to my son. "Yes love?" I asked. _

"_Can I come in?" he asked, I smiled at him, how he looked so much like William._

"_Of course my dear." I responded in kind. He shuffled closer, casting shadowy glances at the man sitting in the chair to my left. _

I sat there long after Will went inside, watching the sun set and the moon rise in its place, only when the chilly weather threatened to gnaw holes in my bones did I finally get up. Will was inside, hunched over a book, I leaned against the wall, soothing the kinks in my dress.

"What ship did you hire?" I asked gently. His looked up at me, bearing the same features of his father.

"Some boat that was in need of money so they put an advertisement in the papers about ferrying people to and from various points; it was called the black something or other." He said indifferently. "It was the Black Oyster… no, the Black Fish. Oh!" His eyes met mine as he remembered. "The Black Pearl."

"_Mum," my son said. "Can I see them?"_

_I was confused. "See who?" I asked._

"_My knew brother and sister." He said, as if the answer was obvious. I blinked at him before shaking my head._

"_N-no, not right now Will, tomorrow, they're tired and I'm tired. In fact, I think you should get to bed my love." I said, forcing another smile. He nodded, looking disappointed._

_He cast another dark glance at Jack before leaving my room. When he was gone I turned to the captain, eyes wide. "Take them away from me!" I begged._


	4. Meeting Mommy again

I had decided to take a nap, my father said we would make it by nightfall since the crew (minus Jasp and I) had decided stopping to get "provisions" (rum and a new sail), putting us off a bit.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Gibbs had explained. "We're supposed to be there by morning and we'll easily meet that deadline." The captain had nodded, taking a hearty swig from his bottle.

Jasper was up in the crow's nest, watching the stars. He was exhausted from being commanded to put up the new sail all by himself. Our father had said that would be his punishment, and Jasper had indeed rose to the occasion, scurrying about hastily until the fine new black sail hung firm and ready.

I was stretched out on the rail when I heard footsteps, my eyes fluttered open and I spied my father. He was only a few feet away and then his head turned to me.

"Tell my Amy, do you often miss your mother?" he asked. I nodded.

"I think about her a lot captain, why?" I inquired. He didn't respond but turned to Cotton, who was sailing at the moment.

"Mr. Cotton!"

"Shiver me timbers!" the bird replied.

"Straight ahead please! We're less than half an hour away from port!"

I whipped my head back and stared into the vast ocean of darkness. There was nothing here! I squinted harder and against the stars I could faintly see a landmass. I turned to the captain and raised an eyebrow. "We're doing common shipping company work? What does the Pearl look like to you? A bus?" he laughed at that, taking a swig of rum.

"I thought the job would best for the crew and more specifically, you and Jasper." He said simply. I shook my head, our father was a strange man and I had given up on ever attempting understanding him, it was a fruitless quest.

There was a loud thud and a brief moment of silence before an "Ouch!" could be heard. I turned my head in the direction of the exclamation and could see by the candlelight my brother.

"You alright there?" the captain called.

"Yeah, I slipped off of the bloody rope." Jasper called. I giggled at my brother's misfortune. My father turned back to the direction of the rapidly approaching land.

"Amy?"

"Yes captain?" I replied immediately.

"…you can call me dad." He said quietly. I closed my eyes; there really wasn't a stark contrast against the night sky and my eyelids.

"No, I can't." I whispered.

"_Mom," I asked, pointing to an old photograph, one that had always been on the mantle. My mother poked her head in from the kitchen._

"_What sweetheart?" she replied. She followed to where my finger was pointed with her eyes and her face was replaced with a smooth glassy look._

"_Who's that?" she sighed and took a seat in her chair, looking at me._

"_That's… that's… that's your dad." She said at last, a strangled look on her face. I peered at her face and nodded, turning back to the photo._

"_What's his name?" I asked._

"_William Turner." _

"_That's Will's name!" I squealed. "Why didn't you name Jasper that?" my mom was silent for a very long time before getting up and moving back to the kitchen. _

The captain had left to go speak with Cotton's parrot and I heard more footsteps and then a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Mister Gibbs in the pale candlelight.

"Hello Gibbs." I said faintly.

"How're ya doin' girlie?" he asked. I shrugged and buried my face in my hands.

"I hate this ship, I don't want to be here, stuck with these people any more but at the same time I do." I said. "Does that make any sense?" I asked.

"Aye, I understand. I too had the same problems when I was yer age. I wanted to be rid of everything and everyone but I realized that I also didn't. There's no easy answer, but it's time for us to take the rowboat." He replied softly.

I looked up and saw that we had indeed stopped moving. The morning was coming, a bit of light fell on the deck and I watched Jasper drop off the ship to land in the boat. I stood, stretching my legs, and followed suit.

Gibbs didn't follow though, he merely untied the boat and we were off. Our father, Jasper, and I. I stared blankly at the horizon and Jasper was struggling to keep his eyes open. The captain however was having no difficulties; he happily rowed on, whistling 'a pirate's life for me'.

There was a strange sense of déjà vu here and I couldn't place my finger on it. Whether it was from a dream or from a long lost memory, the way the light from the sun fell on that cliff. The way that cottage was positioned. It was so familiar, but I couldn't place it.

Then I saw two figures and it all came rushing back to me.

_I stood on the beach with my mother; we were talking and laughing together, my toes dug into the sand, my black hair whipping around every which way in the wind. _

"_I love the sea." She sighed happily; I watched her face, suddenly wrinkle free and filled with laughter._

_I had been so young then, so happy and ignorant. William Turner was my father, I was free, I was whatever I wanted. _

I snapped my head to the intoxicated man rowing us to the shore. "You're taking us back?" I said my voice cracking. Jasper must've also noticed the strange memory laden land and he was looking at our father for answers as well.

"No, we're not taking you back, are you mad? We're here on business." He replied, annoyed that we had interrupted his rather pleasant whistling streak.

I turned to my brother but he wasn't looking at me, his eyes were rooted to the captain's face. The man rowing didn't say anything more and we went in silence until I could make out the difference between my half-brother and my mother.

The boat bumped up against the beach and our father got out, teetering a bit. I sighed, stood up, and also stepped onto the beach. Jasper's hands were shaking as he followed suit. There, Jasp and I looked at the woman we hadn't seen in nine years.


	5. Witty Jack

She had gotten older; her face was aged and lined from worry. Only now I saw that she looked nothing like us, there was no doubt that we were our father's children. My half-brother shouldered his bag and looked at us, apparently his mother had alerted him of who sailed on this ship and he wouldn't meet our eyes. His skin was pale as could be, like he had locked himself in his room for the majority of his life, reading. His hands were like that of a woman's. Soft, they had never seen a day's work.

The wispy hair that was akin to that man's photograph on the mantle was gleaming; still wet from the bath he must've taken that night. He met my eyes and stuck a hand out. "Pleasure to see you again Jasper." He said, his voice wasn't antagonistic like the last statement I'd heard him call from this same beach.

I shook it, flexing my muscles and looking at my calloused hands and weathered skin. I felt pride for being of the working class, not a withering pale skeleton. "The pleasure's all mine mate." I stated. He looked at my sister now and took a quick intake of breath.

"You must be little Amythest, it's been a long time. It's me, Will… my, my look how you've grown." He stated, grasping her hand and kissing it in a gentle manner. "_Muy bonita senorita_." He stated in Spanish. I supposed he thought he was being brilliant, speaking a language he presumed none of us knew. I gazed idly at my sister's enraged face as she yanked her hand out of his.

"_No bueno señor, no hablo con la niño de mi madre. No me gusta tu, pienso tu es muy estúpida y _pig-headed." She hissed, narrowing her eyes. I resisted the urge to laugh aloud. Amy had never been any good at Spanish, save for insults and bartering… she had spent too much time around the Guatemalan hands we had hired when smuggling cargo into El Salvador. The young Will Turner looked as if she had slapped him, dad must've judged this as the best point in time to intervene as well. He stepped forward presently, flashing my injured half-brother a smile.

"Hello mate," he said. "Now that we've set your destination and such we'll be boarding in a few minutes and setting sail, coppice?" he was swaying slightly and now my mother stepped forward.

"Hello Jack," she said, ignoring us completely. "Please insure my son makes it safely." This simple act of refusing to meet our eyes was by far the most damaging blow one could've made to us. I lowered my eyes in shame, shame for what I didn't know but I lowered my head anyways.

"We will get your son where he needs to go with the speed of any military ship." I heard Amy state, businesslike, professional.

"That's well, shall we board?" Will suggested nervously, eyeing his half-sister and my mother. Dad nodded impatiently and helped the pale lad into the rowboat. I looked up to see my mother's face, her cold brown eyes looking into my weathered face.

Amy was already in and they were waiting on me but I had to ask her one question, to satisfy my curiosity, just one. I took a step towards the older woman and attempted to peek into her very soul. "Tell me," I said urgently, in a low voice. "Did you even regard us as yours?" I asked, my voice hoarse. She looked at me, her face softening for just a fraction of a second before snapping back.

"No," she said. "I-"

"We were mistakes, mistakes you had to cover up… you cheated on your husband with dad. So you decided to hide us away and forget." I interrupted flatly. She didn't attempt to change this opinion and all and I turned my back on her to board the boat.

Amy grasped my hand firmly and I looked at her, she really was quite beautiful… her skin was tanned, her hair dark and long, and her eyes were that of a sharp woman. She had dad's spirit.

"Are you okay?" She asked me, l nodded slightly.

"Yeah," I said. "I think so." Dad was rowing, but his eyes were locked onto mine. Will was sitting in the back, uncomfortably crammed.

The shore was now far enough away we couldn't see our mother and now the captain reached into his belt and pulled out a pistol. I watched in shock as he cocked it and put it in between the young William Turner's eyes.

"Captain what are you-!"

"Hush Amy," our father commanded, she fell silent and Will began to sputter. "Now, you are our bait… Will will come for you, I know it." Amythest and I looked at each other, puzzled. Dad appeared to have picked up on the fact that none but him on this boat knew what was going on. He looked at me and smiled. "You didn't think I'd really reduce the Pearl to ferrying people around like a common showboat? No mate, we need young master William's father and he doesn't want to be found, so we'll bring him to us. I'm sure our noble captain of the Flying Dutchman will be more than willing to come and rescue his son from the clutches of those evil pirates."

Amythest began to laugh, a deep laugh. "So what are we going to find this time?" she asked. Our father handed the gun to me and I pointed it at Turner's head.

"The fountain of youth was nothing but a stupid goose chase… so I began searching around for something that would hold some water." He explained, popping open a new rum bottle. "So there I was in Tortuga, and I saw this crazy bastard selling maps to every which thing imaginable, said he stole 'em from a crazy loon in London. Some man named Thatcher- erm, Milo Thatch or something. Yes, anyways, I found this whole map that had been translated and I'm more than sure we could find it. However, we'll need a more submersible friendly ship such as the Dutchman for the feat."

Now Will chose to speak as my father took up rowing back to the Black Pearl again. "You're wasting your time, my father's a trader for the East India Company! He'll report you to the authorities! You'll never get away with this scheme."

Dad looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh really? A trader? You're father's a bloody pirate. What is it with the Turners and them being so ashamed of their dishonest backgrounds? My children knew from the age of six that I was a thieving ne'r-do-well and they didn't seem to mind. You must desensitize when they are young!" he proclaimed, stopping to take another swig of rum. Will lashed out and knocked the bottle from his hands, spilling it onto the wooden bottom.

My father stared at the bottle before turning to the young man. "That was my last bloody bottle!" He stated, indignant. Then he snatched the pistol from my hands and put it in my half-brother's mouth. "Never do that again or I will blow one of your ears off, we only need you alive… that doesn't mean you have to be in one piece. You're father will take the goods in any condition." He snarled. Will's eyes were round as saucers as my father removed the gun and smiled at him. "Now that we have that out of the way, let's continue!" and he took up rowing again, whistling another merry little tune.

I laughed at his rapid change of emotion and shook my head. Poor Will didn't appear to appreciate the humor as Amy and I did however.


End file.
